Let Me
Let Me is a song by British singer-songwriter Zayn Malik. Malik announced the single through social media on April 08, 2018, stating for it's official release on April 12.Zayn on Twitter The song was released worldwide by RCA Records as the lead single from his second studio album, Icarus Falls, on April 12, 2018, along with a music video.Zayn Returns With New Song and Video "Let Me" Lyrically, the song is about taking care of a partner for the rest of their lives.Zayn returns with new song and video, “Let Me”: Watch Background "Let Me" is an upbeat pop and R&B track featuring "a slick, easygoing production".Zayn Malik Drops Action-Packed New Video ‘Let Me’ Zayn is an International Man of Mystery Written and recorded at Jungle City Studios and Electric Lady Studios in New York City, the song is based on a simple beat and an electric guitar sample. A 15 second snippet was posted on Zayn's Twitter on March 24, 2018 with the "soon" emoji. The video features a montage of scenes from the music video with the words "coming soon" and "the story continues" at the beginning and the ending.Zayn Malik Teases New Video That Sees Him Play A Bad Boy On March 29, he posted a photo on his Instagram with the song's music video director, José Padilha and the caption "Coming soon".Zayn Malik teases picture with Brazilian director Jose Padilha Malik's Instagram was wiped on April 7, and his bio and profile picture changed.Zayn Malik Just Deleted Everything From His Instagram He then posts a second teaser the following day, with the song's release date as the caption, "04.12.18".Zayn Malik teases new music A third and final teaser was released on Zayn's social media on April 12, showing more clips from the music video and announcing the release time as 8am EST and character name as Roko.Zayn on Twitter Zayn was asked who the song was about during an interview with Nick Grimshaw on The Radio 1 Breakfast Show, but refused to detail who, saying: "It's not always the wisest thing to do, it just complicates things so I have tended not to do that anymore, I just keep it to myself."Zayn Malik's "Let Me" Music Video Is an Action-Packed Thriller With a Surprise Twist Lyrics Music Video The music video was directed by José Padilha, and it serves as a sequel to the visual for "Dusk Till Dawn".Zayn cracks skulls and gets the girl in new 'Let Me' music video The music video was creatively developed by Zayn himself in collaboration with the director. Synopsis The song stars Cuban-American actor Steven Bauer as a kingpin who attempts to keep Zayn, as Roko, under his control. It begins with Zayn dropping off a black briefcase at Bauer's apartment, where he amorously stares at Bauer's girlfriend, played by model Sofia Jamora. He later arrives at a club to make a delivery to Bauer, after which the video transitions into dreamlike images of him having casual sex with the woman he saw earlier. As sexual tension rises, Bauer orders his henchmen to take down Zayn, who defeated all of them. However, the woman was captured by Bauer, who threatens Zayn with a gun. The woman fights with Bauer and eventually managed to escape. The video ends with the couple sailing into the sunset in a cigarette boat, as the words "to be continued" rolls across the screen. Behind the scenes Reception Hugh McIntyre of Forbes found the song "decidedly sweeter and more restrained than his recent offerings", complimenting its ability to not "rely on big electro beats or any gimmicks to sell itself". He also praised Zayn for managing his falsetto "as well as he has much grander performances in the past".Zayn Releases Sexy New Single 'Let Me' With An Action-Packed Video Lauren O'Neill of Noisey called the song an indication of "a mellower, more grown-up approach on album two", writing that it showcases "the strong upper part of Zayn's vocal range and falsetto".Zayn's New Song "Let Me" Is a Reminder That, Folks, He Fucks Credits and Personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * MakeYouKnowLove – production, vocal production * Khaled Rohaim – production, drums, vocal production * Serban Ghenea – mixing * Zeke Mishanec – engineering * John Haynes – engineering * Lewis Allen – guitar * Michael Hannides – piano References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2018 releases Category:Zayn Malik Singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:Icarus Falls songs Category:Icarus Falls singles